


A Furnace

by pineappleagent1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Snowball Fight, Temperature Difference?, Temperature Play, Wrestling, idfk, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack starts messing with Hiccup and he rises to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote around two years ago so it's not as detailed as I normally like, but that's why it's so short. This is my first time posting here and I hope you enjoy!

Jack has been teasing Hiccup all morning and Hiccup is getting kind of frustrated. He groans as Jack makes it snow lightly over his head making Hiccup shiver. He shoots him a glare and stoops to grab some snow off the ground and make it into a snowball. He hurls it at Jack but he easily dodges it, laughing. Hiccup growls and shakes his head like a dog, managing to dislodge some of the flakes from his hair. 

“Alright!” he laughs, “No more playing around!” and with that declaration he lunges at Jack, successfully pulling him to the ground after latching onto him and going dead weight. He manages to pull Jack's staff from his grip and shove him headfirst into the snow drift. Jack grunts and lifts his head, sputtering and spitting snow out of his mouth. 

“Okay! Okay, dammit Hiccup!” Jack grumbles as he struggles against Hiccup’s grasp.

“Oh no, Frost I think I need a little more revenge than that!” says Hiccup, a sort of edge to his otherwise playful tone.

“What do you think holding my face in snow will do? I’m a frost sprite for God’s sake!” Hiccup considers this for a moment.

“So if anything, it’s heat that makes you uncomfortable right?” asks Hiccup. Jack stills. 

“Yeah.” he breaths. Hiccup pulls one of Jack’s arms around and presses it against his back then pushes him more firmly into place. His free hand snakes down to the hem of his shirt.  
“If that’s so- why’re you always touching me?” Jack shrugs as best he can and says, 

“Because you’re the only mortal I can touch. You’re the only one who can see or hear me. And after lifetimes of none of that- it feels good. It feels good to be noticed.” Hiccup blinks down at Jack, surprised by the small speech. He huffs a small laugh and nods understandingly.

“So you wanna take advantage of that.” he says, not expecting an answer, and Jack doesn’t give him one. Hiccup smooths the free hand down Frosts back, eliciting a shiver from him. Then he slips his hand under his shirt and traces his spine. Jack squirms under him, making a sound of protest. Hiccup pushes him back into the snow. “Stay still. I got you.” says Hiccup.

“Yeah that’s the problem, your hand is like a furnace!” hisses Jack. Hiccup ignores him and flattens his hand against his back and slides his hand up and down his back. Jack’s breath catches and he makes a groaning sound in the back of his throat as Hiccup continues rubbing his back.

“You’re sensitive.” he comments.

“Well of course I am!” snaps Jack. “Like I said earlier, the touching thing, not normal.” They fall into silence again as Hiccup traces patterns on Jack’s back.  
“It’s like you’re on fire.” mutters Jack. Hiccup drops his mouth down to the back of Jack’s neck. He lets it linger there for a few intimate seconds before making an obnoxious smooching noise. Jack squirms more, laughing, but doesn't make a move to stop him. Hiccup traces his lips up his neck and then jack is moving, maneuvering himself till they're face to face, breathing each other in. 

Jack and Hiccup share a look, Jack's hand slips into Hiccup's hair. Hiccup shivers and leans down to press a kiss to Jack's cold lips. Suddenly Hiccup doesn't feel the cold anymore.


End file.
